northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 66: Celebrate! Festival Of Happiness And Trouble
Oracle 66: Celebrate! Festival Of Happiness And Trouble (祝う！幸福とトラブル祭 Iwau! Kōfuku to toraburu-sai) is the sixty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and the production staff of her weekly magazine show went to Hachisuka Prefecture to cover the annual Mooncake Festival. Aside from her, her fellow Armored Fighters attended also to the festival. But unknown to them, Mayor Akazawa secretly spying on them and told to Emperor Ryuuen about their location. Plot After their battle against Mayor Akazawa, Anaira and the Armored Fighters returned back to TransHead TV Media Center. There she announced to her Armored Fighters that she will be heading on to Hachisuka Prefecture tomorrow to cover the annual Mooncake Festival for her weekly magazine show. After she told this, the Armored Fighters felt excited for the said festival. They told Anaira that they want to go to Hachisuka Prefecture to celebrate the festival there, and Anaira agreed them to attend and celebrate the festival. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa felt disgusted after he was defeated by the Armored Meister Fighters. There he asked Emperor Ryuuen about the unique power the Armored Meister Fighters had. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, answered him nothing, but he told him that he will find out about the unique power they've got. In Hirakawa City Central Park, Eri saw Minori and Ryoko playing soccer from afar. She went there to see her friends again and Minori let her join in her soccer game with Ryoko. Haruka, on the other hand, also joined in the game and teamed up with Ryoko as well as Minori teamed up with Eri, and they started playing. Meanwhile in Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira packed up her things for the coverage tomorrow at Hachisuka Prefecture. After packing up her things, Fatima called her and asked her if she prepared all her things for the coverage tomorrow. Anaira said that she's already packed up her things for her coverage tomorrow. She asked Fatima if she's already prepared all her things for tomorrow, and Fatima replied that she will be packing up all her things later. After she called Fatima, Anaira called Erika. There she told to her mother that she will be heading at Hachisuka Prefecture tomorrow for the coverage of Mooncake Festival which to be featured in her weekly magazine show. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Irie told to the Armored Fighters to prepare all their things for tomorrow. And they were all agreed. In Hayashibara Mansion, the Armored Fighters packed up their things for their trip in Hachisuka Prefecture tomorrow. On the other hand, Anaira went to TransHead TV Media Center along with her things which was packed up in her travel luggage. She asked her production staff if they were already prepared their things for their coverage tomorrow. Few moments later, Erika came inside the network building. She asked Anaira about what their doing, and Anaira replied that they were preparing for their coverage tomorrow of the Mooncake Festival. Erika also asked her daughter where Irie was, and Anaira said that she was in her office. When Erika reached her daughter's office, she saw Irie preparing all her stuff for tomorrow's trip with the Armored Fighters. She asked Irie about what she's doing, and Irie said that she and the Armored Fighters will have a trip in Hachisuka Prefecture tomorrow to celebrate the Mooncake Festival. Irie also said that they will stay there for one week. Later on, the Armored Fighters came again to the network building along with their things packed up in their luggages. As they were excited for their trip tomorrow, Erika felt curious about what they're doing, so she decided to return back to Hayashibara Mansion immediately to prepare her things for tomorrow. Moments later, after doing a brief orientation along with her production staff of her weekly magazine show, Anaira came in to her office. She asked where Erika was, and Irie said that she returned back to the mansion. Anaira also told her Armored Fighters to take a sleep for a while before they prepare for their trip later. While the Armored Fighters took a nap, Erika came again to the network building along with her things packed up in her luggage. Anaira asked her why she brought her luggage. Erika said that she also wanted to go to Hachisuka Prefecture in order to celebrate the annual Mooncake Festival. And Anaira smiled and agreed her to attend the festival. The next day; Anaira and the Armored Fighters, as well as her production staff of her weekly magazine show and Erika, put their luggages inside the compartment of their service bus. Afterwards, they're all entered inside the bus and left the network building to head on to Hachisuka Prefecture. Unknown to them, Mayor Akazawa secretly spying on them. There he told to Emperor Ryuuen that the Armored Fighters will be heading to Hachisuka Prefecture. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Triskaide and Archos to head on to Hachisuka Prefecture immediately along with the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Rie asked Mayor Akazawa about what will happen if their fellow Chariots came to Hachisuka Prefecture. He told her that the Chariots will defeat the Armored Fighters immediately, despite of Armored Meister Fighters' newest armor form. And when they headed on to Hachisuka Prefecture, they were surprised that Triskaide and Archos already came along with the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, the Armored Fighters came out of the bus and transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and fought the Chariots. After defeating the Chariot Soldiers, they faced Triskaide and Archos and defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Triskaide and Archos left immediately after their defeat. Anaira told to her Armored Fighters to stay safe and observe the surroundings while enjoying their stay in Hachisuka Prefecture. And they were agreed. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Hiroko came to TransHead TV Media Center. There they found out that the Armored Fighters were in a trip in Hachisuka Prefecture for one week. On the other hand, as the production staff preparing their equipment for the filming of their featured stories about Hachisuka Prefecture and the annual Mooncake Festival for her weekly magazine show, Anaira was seen by Chihiro, Ryoma, Kazumi, Iori and Miyuki. There she asked them on their purpose, and Chihiro said that they will also cover the annual Mooncake Festival. Few hours later, the annual Mooncake Festival has already started with the opening performance number of a folk dance group. There the Armored Fighters wowed the opening performance, and they were enjoyed it. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 46, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 66: Darren Gets In My Way, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 01: Natsuri, Journey Begins and Never Surrender episode 37. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes